A One Night's Mistake
by Melissa Felton 8
Summary: Being foolish to not check his drink, Benny had gone on a sugar rush on fruit juice at the arcade. Ethan, being a great friend, takes him home and allows Benny to stay the night to calm down and not in trouble by his Grandma. When Ethan wants the keys to get in, Benny doesn't give them to Ethan. Then, the most abrupt thing for Ethan to experience happens to him. BoyXBoy Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I've watched "My Babysitter's A Vampire" the movie. After it ended, I ran to the computer and started typing this. I REALLY think Benny and Ethan are the cutest together. Makes my insides flutter! Anyway, this fanfic will probably be like 3 chapters. Not long. Enjoy! **

"Damn it Benny. I told you not to drink the fruit juice. You know it makes you wacky."

Benny giggled in the backseat. It was uncontrollable. It was obvious he wasn't his normal self. Ethan sighed, annoyed, and went through a stoplight. Just an hour ago, they were having a great time at the arcade, which they had finally been able to go to. Both of their guardians had made them hold their plans until tonight because both had failed on a History test. Neither got terrible grades, but this one slip made them regret not studying the night before.

"We're almost home. Just hold tight buddy."

Ethan turned the corner and pulled into his driveway. Ethan's parents still weren't home, and Jane was staying over at a friend's house, so both boys were alone.

"You better stay over tonight Benny. Your grandma will send me visions that will scare me to death if she found out that you drank fruit juice with me around."

Ethan turned the car off and jammed the keys into his pocket. He slammed the door behind him as he went to get Benny. Ethan yanked the door open and watched as Benny had fallen over, giggling at himself. Ethan bent down and slid Benny's arm around his shoulder and lifted the taller boy up. Ethan swore under his breath at how stupid he had been to let Benny drink the fruit juice when he knew Benny wasn't allowed to drink it. Ethan pulled Benny out and got Benny to finally stand up by himself. Benny lay limp against Ethan's shoulder.

"Boom, boom, boom. I win again." Benny slurred out. He raised his hand out and made a fake gun, shooting it blindly at the house's lower window.

"C'mon Benny. Pick up your feet. You're heavy." Ethan grunted angrily. One foot after another they went. After what seemed eternal, Ethan had managed to drag Benny up the last stair and lean him against the brick wall of the house. Ethan fondled his thighs for his keys.

"Hey Eth-Ethan. We should…sh-should party all night long." Benny giggled and rolled back and forth on the wall. Ethan glared at him and shook his head. Ethan dug his hands into his pockets and felt around.

_Where are my keys? I just had them. _Ethan thought. It was getting cold and he wanted to Benny to lie down.

"H-have I ever told you…your hair looks perf-perfect in the moonlight?" Benny was looking at Ethan, cheek squished against the brick wall.

"No Benny. Please stay quiet. You've done enough tonight."

Ethan exhaled loudly and began searching the floor for his keys. He couldn't find them.

"Benny, have you seen my keys?" _I must be_ _stupid to ask a kooky person where a missing item could be._

Benny blinked widely and guffawed.

"Yeah. I-I took your keys…" Benny smiled like a dork.

Ethan raised his eyes to the roof and huffed.

"May I have them please? I would like to get into the house at some point." Ethan outstretched his hand and motioned his fingers for Benny.

"No." Benny laughed again and slipped on his feet, causing him to slide away from the brick wall and scrape his cheek. Benny held a hand up to his cheek and looked at the blood.

"Owwie." Then came another brainless laugh.

Ethan growled undertone. "Give me the keys Benny. Please, then I'll give you whatever you want." Benny blinked one eye after the other and wiped his bloody hand on his neck, where it stained a dark pink.

"I-I doesn't know." Benny flicked his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Benny! Give me the keys! Now!" Ethan's ears blushed pink with his boiling anger. This was getting ridiculous. _Why was benny being so relentless?_

Benny gave a squeaky sound from within his throat and pushed his legs forward, slamming Ethan into the front door. Ethan went to move Benny, when Benny locked an arm at each of Ethan's shoulders, making it impossible to escape the taller boy's menacing stance.

"Benny. Please stop and give me the keys. You need to calm down." Ethan's voice was shaky. Benny was acting weirder than he normally does, even when he drinks the wrong stuff.

"I don-don't think so Ethan." Benny giggled loudly and stared deeply into Ethan's face. Ethan shifted and put a hand on the doorknob, as if that was to help. Benny was getting _very_ close, and Ethan knew it was the fruit juice doing its wrongs.

"Benny, I really think you sh-" Ethan was cut off. Not from being scared of his best friend, but by what his friend was doing.

Benny was kissing him. Kissing him directly on the mouth, where Benny was busily working his mouth right on top of. Ethan didn't know if Benny knew he was kissing him, but whatever Benny knew, it was to not give Ethan the keys. Ethan stood frozen as Benny worked his body closer to him, and ran his mouth messily on top of Ethan's. Ethan had never kissed anyone before, but he never knew his first one was to be with Benny. Ethan didn't even know what to do, but stay frozen and hope it was just the juice. Benny slid his hands onto Ethan's shoulders and shoved his tongue into Ethan's mouth, where he felt around and continued kissing Ethan's now wet lips.

_Shit! What is Benny doing?! I've got to get him to snap out of it!_

Ethan wretched his hand into Benny's front hoodie pocket and pulled out his keys. They had been there all along. Ethan then switched hands and put the key into the lock. Benny didn't seem to notice, only caress his fingers along Ethan's sleeve with one hand, the other rubbing Ethan's thigh with his thumb, and pull back, only for him to come forward again with a rush of his tongue. Then Ethan heard the pleading moan of pleasure escape from Benny's lips. Ethan's heart smashed itself against his ribcage faster. Ethan slowly turned the key and waited a second before opening the door. Benny had placed both hands underneath Ethan's cheekbones bringing Ethan's face closer, which seemed impossible by now. _How closer did Benny expect to get? _Ethan turned the knob and leapt back with it as it swung in. Benny was thrown forward and fell face-forward into the indoor foot mat. Ethan stared down and wiped his mouth. It was wet and warm. Seconds later, Benny sat up and blinked, a large purple bump forming in the corner of his forehead. Ethan's heart didn't slow.

"Benny…are you alright?" Ethan's voice was high-pitched and uneasy. Ethan shut the door, and tossed the troublesome keys onto the end table by the umbrella stand. Benny stood up and gripped the staircase railing.

"Yeah I think so. My head just hurts. Why was I on the floor?" Benny groaned.

Ethan tried not to look at Benny's still-wet lips. He pointed lazily at the doormat.

"You tripped when we walked in. I told you not to drink that juice." Ethan tried to sound assertive.

"Awwh. That's why my head hurts? You're kidding. The machine must have given me the wrong order." Benny stood up straight and adjusted his shirt.

"Yeah. I told the arcade manager to fix it in the past. After seeing you dance on a table, I think he called the mechanic."

"Good. Can…can we just go to bed or something? I've got the worst head pains. " Benny started up the stairs.

"Uh…sure. I'll be up in a sec." Ethan then turned the corner and waited for Benny to shut the door. When that came, Ethan ran to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan stood in front of the mirror. _I'm fine. Just nervous sweat. Benny was crazy on fruit juice. You're fine. Your mouth looks fine._

Ethan sighed relief. It was just kissing. It wasn't like he had lost his virginity to Benny. Kissing was kissing. It would pass. Benny didn't even seem to know it happened. Ethan looked at his reflection and talked to himself inside his head.

_The kissing wasn't even bad. It just surprised me. I didn't expect it. I didn't like Benny like that. I'm not gay…or bisexual. Or…am I?_

Ethan thought for a second. He liked girls, a lot. But, he never gave the thought to liking the same sex. Did he? Would it be bad if he did?

_I mean, it was kinda cool to have my first kiss. And it was with my best friend. Best friends kissed all the time. It was nothing. Probably just a one-time thing. _

Then Ethan remembered the time they had fallen asleep cuddling together in their videogame cage when they had made the love potion. Ethan remembered lying onto Benny had felt really nice…and it made him smile when Benny had wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist. Ethan remembered he never wanted to get up. He remembered how comfortable against Benny…

_It was a cold night. We needed to reserve body heat. That didn't mean anything. _

Then Ethan remembered how amazing Benny looked when they had fought at the movie premiere of "Unbitten" to protect all the fans from becoming vampires. The way he shot the pencil darts and holy water. The way he said spells…

_Maybe having feelings for the opposite sex wasn't such a bad thing. It couldn't hurt. Having feelings for a best friend wasn't bad. It happens all the time. But…do I really like him…or am I getting over my head?_

Ethan splashed some water in his face and remembered what had just happened seven minutes ago. He had felt so awkward and uncomfortable. Yet again, he didn't expect the kiss…

Feeling tired, Ethan left the bathroom and trudged up the main staircase to his bedroom. Ethan took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking. Benny was on the bed, in his boxers and a T-shirt, and had his face in his hands. Without looking up, Benny whispered

"Was I too crazy? Was it really embarrassing?"

Ethan closed the door behind him and slowly walked to the bed. He plopped gently down next to Benny and put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I guess. But, hopefully everyone else was too drunk to notice, or too busy with their games."

Benny shrugged. "Yeah, I hope so. Did I do anything else weird?"

Ethan went stiff.

_Should I tell him about the kissing? He might think I'm lying…or messed up…I don't know…_

"Yeah…you uhm…we uhm…you…" _Why couldn't I tell him? He needed to know!_

Benny looked up. His cheeks were red.

"Yes Ethan? What is it?" Benny's eyes trembled.

Ethan couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart right now. Too nervous.

"Never mind. I forget."

Benny nodded. "Why don't we just go to bed then?" Ethan bobbed his head and stood up to take off his shirt. As he slid his fingers underneath the rim, he stopped to watch Benny take off his own.

_Damn. _

Benny had swiftly stripped the shirt off his torso with a steady movement. Once the fabric was off, Benny's bare chest was revealed. Although Benny was skinny and had little muscle, Ethan couldn't help but watch. After all the other times he had seen Benny take off his shirt, Ethan wondered why he hadn't paid more attention before. Benny tossed the shirt to the floor, and let his soft brown hair flop just in the right place. Benny's pale skin practically glowed in the small light of the lamp. Benny then slowly put his arms down, which gave a rippling movement across his back. Benny sat back on the bed with his arms outstretched behind him. Benny then looked at Ethan with a curious look.

"Ethan? You ok?" Benny glanced to the side of him, then back at Ethan.

Ethan shook his head, coming back to Earth. He didn't realize he had been gawking at Benny. Ethan nodded, then quickly ripped his shirt off, and followed by his pants. He felt Benny's eyes upon him.

"Ok. Time for bed."

Benny slid to the left side of the twin bed after shutting off the lamp, and Ethan slid to the right. Both boys were cramped close together. Ethan crawled underneath the sheets, Benny following along. Minutes went by before anything happened. When the last minute ended, Benny was the first to make a move.

"This is nice Ethan."

To this, Ethan gave a flex of his shoulder to agree. Ethan heard Benny smirk in the dark. That's when Benny scooted himself closer to Ethan. Benny brought a hand up to Ethan's neck, and rubbed the crevice of the collarbone skin with the knuckle of his right-handed index finger. The sudden touch gave Ethan a shudder.

"Benny…what are you doing?"

"Making you relax. You're really tense."

Ethan didn't reply. The rubbing felt so good. Ethan wanted more.

_ This is a sign. I think I do have feelings for Benny. _

About a minute later, Ethan couldn't take it anymore.

"You did do something Benny. You pushed me against the front door and ki-" Ethan stopped there.

"I did what?" There was a sliver of lust in his voice.

"You ki-" Ethan couldn't seem to say it. The word wouldn't come out.

"Ethan, did I kiss you?"

Ethan scrunched up tight when Benny said it. Benny stopped rubbing Ethan's neck and replied to Ethan's silent response.

"Did you like it?"

Before Ethan could lie or jumble up words, he said the answer Benny was looking for in one quick breath.

"Yes." Ethan's words were squeaky.

"Don't feel weird Ethan. If you liked it, then that's all that matters."

"But…you don't remember it. Right? You were crazy."

"That doesn't mean I didn't _feel_ anything. I felt something. I just didn't know what I did."

Ethan felt relieved to hear Benny's voice sound so understanding. There was another question still lingering in the back of Ethan's mind.

"Since I liked it…does that make me…gay?" Ethan started to shake.

"I don't think so Ethan. You might be bisexual. Do you still like girls? Do you like _me_?"

_How is Benny so neutral? Well, I guess that's another good quality of his in an awkward situation. I like that…_

"Yes. I still like girls. I still like Sarah. And…I think I do like you. I had just never thought about it before." There was a moment of silence.

"I kinda like you too Ethan. "

There was another pause. Ethan inhaled and was still facing the wall. He didn't want to look at Benny yet knowing they had both liked each other.

_So, where do we go from this? If we both like each other, then do we go together, or stay friends?_

Benny leaned in closer. So close, that Ethan could feel Benny's warm breath in the middle of his back. Ethan lay still, refusing to move. Benny had placed his lips on Ethan's back and gave a breathy kiss on the smooth skin surface. Ethan's breathing rate began to quicken. The kiss on the back tickled, but felt so good. Benny gave another kiss, and then trailed his tongue out after a kiss. Benny went down lower, until his teeth bit down the rim of Ethan's boxers. Ethan's body gave a lurch and a shudder. This seemed to please Benny. Benny bit down on the rim again, and pulled the boxer rim out a bit, then released it. The rim snapped at the end of Ethan's spinal cord bone with a small _pop._ Ethan didn't feel any pain, but gave a small yelp. Benny then snickered and inched his tongue back up the smaller boy's back until it reached the nape of Ethan's neck. Benny stopped, gave a quick kiss and went back down onto his pillow. Ethan spun around and faced Benny at the same eye level. Benny smiled seductively at Ethan. Ethan grinned nervously and scooted closer to Benny. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're good Benny." The words sounded shaky, yet lusty.

"Oh really, Ethan?" There was that cocky tone.

Ethan blinked with a tiny smile.

"I…I want more Benny."

"Then come here." Benny ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. It was time for each boy to get what they wanted for the night.


End file.
